


Quenching a Thirst

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Humiliation, Knotting, Leashes, Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore makes a stop at a tavern deep within Horde territory, fully aware that some devious locals are waiting to make an example of her.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The Fourth War may have been over, but that didn’t mean there weren’t still some lingering hostilities among the peoples of Azeroth. A fact that Jaina Proudmoore became all too aware of when she journeyed into Horde territory on a goodwill mission only a month after the armistice between both sides had been signed. While stopped at the supposedly neutral town of Ratchet along the coast of the Barrens, the archmage sought a brief respite at the local tavern but instead found herself accosted by a group of surly ex-soldiers.

“I had friends who fought at Dazar’alor,” grumbled a battle-scarred orc as he downed his mug of ale and approached Jaina, flanked on both sides by his troll and tauren friends. “By my honor, they shall be avenged.”

“You should walk away,” snarled Jaina without even bothering to look up from her own glass of Pupellyverbos Port. “Before your mouth leads you into an early grave.”

The lanky troll stepped up from behind. “Big talk. I bet ya not so tough without ya staff,” he grunted. Each of the foolhardy Horde warriors eyed the weapon warily. They were certain that if they somehow managed to get it away from her that Jaina would be completely deprived of her magical abilities and powerless to put up anything close to a decent fight against them.

“I don’t need my staff to put you all down.” The beautiful human mage fixed him with a hard stare, her sparkling blue eyes filled with danger. “But if you’re so eager to meet your fate in this squalid pub then I certainly won’t stop you.”

* * *

True to her word, Jaina wasn’t capable of stopping them much at all, especially not when the orc’s fat cock slammed downward and buried itself with her tight snatch. “Fuck!” gasped the defeated sorceress, tossing her head back where it smacked against the wooden table she was being defiled upon. “You – Nggh! – bastard! I’ll kill you for this.”

“Not if you’re too busy cumming your stupid human brains out,” he said with a chuckle. “I heard all about your weakness for orcs. Damn near all of Orgrimmar knows what an easy lay the great and mighty Jaina Proudmoore is.” He pushed hard, grinding his cockhead right up against her cervix and imprinting his heavy balls against her plush ass, prompting a hot moan to tumble from Jaina’s lips. “All you gotta do is get the stuck-up bitch on her back, and soon she’ll be squealing for more.”

Loud feminine moans filled the tavern as the orc set to fucking his conquest in a very dominant mating press. He had Jaina exactly where he wanted her, with both feet up high in the air and the front of her dress torn open to allow both fat tits to bounce freely to the rhythm of his thrusts. Naturally, the defilement of the Alliance’s most eminent mage drew the attention of the other tavern customers, and soon a large crowd had gathered to watch these three men put the haughty woman in her place.

“This is where you belong,” taunted the orc. “Right here, taking orc cock like a good breeder. We should have dragged you out of Theramore and put you to work long ago.” He grunted right in Jaina’s face each time he hilted himself with her pussy and held long enough just to feel her velvety walls quivering around his shaft. “Damn! To think you’re still so tight after being an orc cocksleeve for so long.”

But the proud Lord Admiral certainly wasn’t going to take such a devastating loss without a fight. “Y-you vile pig! How dare you defile me with your big – Mmm! – disgusting – Ooh! – cock!” Jaina yelped and trembled from head to toe when the orc slammed himself to the hilt, squirting a good dose of precum directly into her pink tunnel and setting her senses alit as if it were a potent aphrodisiac. Her cunt had overly prepared itself to take the fat green dick by gushing an absurd amount of arousal until it ran down the crack of her upturned ass and stained the table’s surface. The orc chuckled cruelly into her face at the way Jaina’s angry façade cracked so easily to reveal the wanton bitch underneath, and he continued to thrust until her pussy was practically milking his cock in total submission.

Jaina’s eyes had rolled all the way back to be nearly white and her mouth hung open in a never-ending series of babbling moans as she bore the brunt of every mind-melting thrust. It seemed as though all the rumors were completely true and all it took to pacify the dangerous archmage was a good cock or two. And two was exactly what she was about to get as the troll dug out his own dick from his trousers and slammed the length across her pleasure-stricken face. Sanity returned to Jaina just long enough for her eyes to refocus and gaze upon his throbbing length. “Wh-what…? Don’t you dare – Glurrk!”

The troll wasn’t at all interested in anything Jaina had to say, so he opted to just outright shove himself past her soft lips and use her throat as a cock-warmer. “Ya don’t need to be doin’ any talking, girlie. Just suckin’.” He chuckled to himself as he reached down and entwined his fingers within her luxurious white-gold hair. “In fact, let me be doin’ all the work for ya.”

Muted squeals rose up from the table as the troll set to facefucking the Kul Tiran noble, using her mouth as nothing more than an onahole for his personal pleasure. Each time his cum-filled nuts slapped against her chin, the loose spittle that had drooled from her overstuffed mouth splashed onto her neck and bare tits. Jaina Proudmoore was starting to look like a proper whore, but she couldn’t see it from the troll humping away at her face and the burly orc still rutting away between her raised legs. Jaina’s toes clenched as she felt her own orgasm approaching, and as much as she loathed surrendering to these foul men’s acts with a ruinous climax, she also knew that it was unavoidable. With a muffled cry, Jaina arched her back up off the table and came sloppily all over the green dick pounding her pussy loose.

“Slut,” growled the orc as he fully sheathed himself within Jaina’s spasming pussy and unleashed a fat cum-bath directly into her womb. “Such a disgrace. Your only hope for atonement now is birthing new lives for all those you’ve extinguished!” He nearly folded Jaina in half, pushing her knees up to her chest, and slammed down again and again, wrenching even louder moans from her cock-filled mouth as he made sure to deposit his rich seed as deeply as possible. “Time to get pregnant! For the Horde!”

Jaina came a second time once she felt his hot cum flood her depths, yet she was unable to fully voice her pleasure as the troll pushed her nose down into his dense pubic hair and pumped a similarly viscous load into her stomach. Double stuffed on both ends, the mage’s mind was sent reeling from their simultaneous releases, and her pinned body had no choice but to utterly surrender to them. Jaina’s curvy, voluptuous frame twitched and shuddered atop the table from the shockwaves of rapturous bliss rippling throughout, and her face – which once held a sneering, contemptuous expression – was now a mask of cock-drunk ecstasy. When the troll finally pulled out, Jaina’s head turned aside to drool cum and saliva all over the table while she struggled to catch her breath and recover from the forced orgasms.

Unfortunately, the third member of the Horde party wasn’t at all interested in giving her that chance, and as soon as his orcish friend pulled himself free from her gaping snatch, the tauren lifted up the stupefied woman and heedlessly impaled her ass upon his cock. “Feel free to pass out,” the gigantic bull grunted as he began to pump Jaina up and down his shaft with only a single hand around her thin waist. “I’m going to be fucking you like a cocksleeve either way.”

Such a lewd threat resonated within Jaina’s mind and did a far better job of pushing her closer to the breaking point than the impossible cock reaming her asshole could accomplish, though it was certainly doing a good job in breaking down the uppity Alliance bitch into a broken cocksock all on its own. Already Jaina was cumming again, her mouth hanging open in a renewed stream of screaming moans, just from having her formerly-tight ass stretched beyond all comprehension. Both of her exposed breasts were flopping about with a mind of their own, smacking lewdly against one another as they bounced to the tauren’s ruinous rhythm.

It was a joyous sight for the tavern crowd, which cheered on the defilement of such a gorgeous prize, yet there was one individual who watched the scene with a frown. The orc couldn’t help but focus on the creampie that he had just dumped within Jaina as it now poured freely from her gaping snatch and splattered all over the floor. “Damn slut. Looks like I was wrong. You’re so damn loose that your useless pussy can’t even keep it inside.” He grabbed Jaina’s legs, spread them wide, and stepped up to tap his cockhead against her downy blonde pubes, befouling them with his precum. “Let’s put another bastard in you for good measure.”

“No way, mon.” The troll butted in to assert himself, hand wrapped around his own hardened cock. “Ya always be talking dat way ‘bout all da human girls. It be getting’ real old. Let someone else get the pussy for a change!”

The orc snarled at him. “What’s it to you! My people have suffered the most from these imperious humans. It’s only right that we claim their wombs in return.”

“Man, nobody be carin’ ‘bout all dat! We just be wantin’ to get our dicks wet, so you gotta be sharin’!”

“Will both of you be quiet?” growled the tauren. “We can decide what to do with her after I’m done.”

Jaina had managed to wind down from her orgasm just enough to understand the crass way in which they were talking about her like a piece of meat. “Gyuhh! You animals disgust me!” Sweat was pouring down Jaina’s body, giving her lovely pale skin a well-fucked shimmering sheen to it, yet her eyes once more bore that venom they had before this sordid fuckfest began. “How dare you talk about me like nothing more than a piece of meat to fuck as you pleeeeeaaaase!”

The tauren grabbed Jaina’s two-toned braid and yanked back hard on it like a leash, forcing her head to snap back with a howling squeal. “That’s enough out of you. Now just be quiet like a good little Alliance fuckdoll while I finish destroying your ass.” That was certainly no empty boast. The archmage’s once-tight anus had been stretched much further than Jaina ever thought possible, and it only got worse each time that tauren slammed himself balls-deep. She could literally feel him rearranging her guts, and that filthy sensation that he was ruining her for other men was enough to make Jaina cum her brains out once again just before her monstrous lover grunted and pumped a hot, sticky payload into her bowels.

The tauren quickly pulled out and tossed Jaina’s limp body back onto the table where he then sprayed the rest of his voluminous release all over her chest, stomach, and thighs. His two companions followed suit, jerking themselves off until they reached their own climaxes and helped him glaze the dazed archmage in a generous layer of cum. Their foul seed rained down upon every inch of Jaina’s exposed skin, coating not only her face and breasts but also her bare sex through the hole torn in her leggings. The filthy three-way shower continued for nearly a full minute until Jaina was so oversaturated with cum that she was barely recognizable beneath it all.

“Whew, nice job, lads.” The tauren slapped his half-hard member against Jaina’s face. “I’ve got another couple rounds like in me. How about you?”

Both the troll and the orc nodded in the affirmative, but a groan from below drew their attention. “Perhaps another time,” said Jaina as she wiped the spunk from her eyelids only to slurp it down until her fingers were slick and clean. “I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”

“Geez, you just don’t learn, do you?” growled the orc. “How many times are we gonna have to fuck you stupid until you behave?” All three of their cocks were now fully stiffened, just waiting to get back inside her. “Now spread your legs like a good Alliance cumslut.”

Jaina’s cum-painted lips curled into a smirk. “Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, I must decline. Perhaps another time.”

“Listen here you—!” Jaina didn’t give him a chance to finish. The skilled mage flicked her hand outward and, in a fraction of a second, the temperature of the entire room dropped below freezing, rooting all its patrons in-place with heavy ice up to their ankles. But for the three louts closest to her, Jaina instead encased their entire bodies in tall blocks of ice, save for their erect cocks which were left exposed to the chilled air.

With an amused chuckle, Jaina hopped off the table and retrieved her staff where it had tumbled onto the floor during the scuffle. “It’s always the same with guys like you. All it takes is getting your dick wet to make you think you’ve conquered the world.” She waved a hand over her pelvis and cast a simple incantation, incinerating the orc’s sperm swimming within her womb and rendering the risky creampie inert. “Oops, better luck next time,” she said while blowing his frozen visage a playful kiss. “But I do thank you boys for the relief. You have no idea how badly I needed that.”


	2. An Admiral Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely alliance of convenience conspires to entrap Lady Jaina and teach her the consequences of her lusty escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Jaina was glad to have the world once again at peace, yet she could tell something was still amiss. That was putting it lightly though. While the Horde and Alliance have been at peace for several months now since the retreat and abdication of former warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen was still at large. No one knew where she could have gone, and that wasn’t the only concern on Jaina’s mind. There were other ill-tidings on the wind, such as the lingering minions of N’Zoth that still infested Pandaria and Kalimdor. Azeroth had been brought back from the brink, but there was still much work to be done. It all felt like the calm right before a storm, and Jaina couldn’t help but shake the feeling that there were still unseen actors plotting evil deeds behind the scenes. Though peace had been earned, this was no time to rest.

To that end, the Lord Admiral had been tireless in her preparations. The Kul Tiran fleet was unmatched on the seas yet still a mere shadow of its former strength. Jaina wanted to see its glory restored, but she could not do it alone. That meant seeking out aid from her allies, and there were none more familiar with naval matters than the Gilnean neighbors to the north. The nation had also recently been liberated and purged of all Forsaken influence. They were rebuilding, and Lady Proudmoore had reached out to them with a generous trade agreement: help us build more ships and, in return, we will provide additional aid.

One Gilnean lord in particular was enticed by her offer. Raymond Thorp had been a wealthy entrepreneur before the Third War and presided over land that held some of the busiest ports in Gilneas. Even contracting the worgen curse couldn’t damper his businessman spirit, and Raymond had begun to steady rebuild his industry and reputation in the last few years. He reached out to Jaina in interest of accepting her proposal and invited her to discuss the deal further in-depth at his seaside estate. It was an opportunity that the Lord Admiral couldn’t afford to pass up.

At the time of the appointment, Jaina opened a portal inside her own keep, stepped through, and emerged from the other side in the meeting hall of Lord Thorp’s manor. She immediately spotted Raymond at a distance, discussing something with a few servants in his casual human form, but when Jaina stepped forward to approach him she sensed sudden movement behind her. Before she could turn around, the archmage felt something snap around her neck and lock shut with a metallic _clink_. “What the…!” Jaina reached up and pressed her hand against the intrusive collar. “What’s the meaning of this?!”

“Ah, I’m so happy to see you’ve arrived, Lady Jaina.” Raymond walked forward and gave her a mock bow. “Don’t mind my other guests. They’ve been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time and, well, I suppose his eagerness got the better of him.”

Jaina finally turned around to see who it was that had fastened the collar around her neck and gasped when she came face-to-face with the looming figure of an orc. He stood so tall that his shadow practically engulfed her smaller body, and she shivered at the implication. “Who—?” she began.

“Name’s Gartokk,” he rumbled before sweeping his arm outward. Jaina followed his gesture and realized there was an entire group of orcs inside the room. “And these are my raiders. We were invited because this human,” said Gartokk, shifting his eyes to look at Raymond, “made us an offer we couldn’t refuse.”

“I knew Sir Gartokk here would accept,” said Raymond with a dark gleam in his eyes. “After all, what orc could refuse the mighty Jaina Proudmoore on a silver platter? It was an enterprise only a few could dare dream of accomplishing but one that could easily be successful if we worked together. I provided the bait, and my brilliant green friend here provided the trap.”

“You mean this,” snarled Jaina as she pulled at the collar, yet it refused to budge. “What is it?”

The orc captain laughed. “A gift from those Silvermoon elves. They may be as stuck-up as you, but they know their arcane tricks. It’s to prevent you from casting any of your troublesome magic. After what you did to one of my boys last month, Raymond and I both knew it wouldn’t be enough to just take away your staff.”

A shiver ran down Jaina’s spine. She immediately knew he spoke the truth as she couldn’t feel the magical energies respond to her commands. The helpless mage felt cut off from her greatest weapon, which meant she was entirely at their mercy. “How? Why?! You’re supposed to be enemies!”

“Didn’t you hear?” chuckled Raymond as he suddenly shifted into his worgen form. The rest of his servants in the room did the same, and soon Jaina found herself surrounded by an entire pack. “The Alliance and Horde are at peace. There’s no reason our two sides can’t come together for mutual purpose.”

“Especially if that purpose is fucking snobby little whores like you who think they can humiliate my men for her own entertainment.” Gartokk growled and stepped right up into Jaina’s face so she could feel his hot, humid breath wash over her. “It’s time to pay what you owe, slut.”

Jaina’s eyes darted around frantically until they fell upon a nearby door and then, not knowing what else to do, she made a break for it as fast as her legs could carry her.

“Oh no you don’t.” With all the supernatural reflexes and agility granted by his cursed form, Raymond leapt through the air and tackled the runaway mage to the floor.

“Stop!” cried Jaina as the gang of orcs and worgen closed in around her. “Why are you doing this?!”

“You know why,” growled Gartokk. “You use men as nothing but toys, taunting and goading them with your insults until they finally stand up and put you in your place. And once you’ve had your fun, you humiliate them further and walk away with your high-and-mighty nose in the air.” He reached down, grabbed Jaina by the braid, and roughly pulled her onto her knees. “Well now the shoe is on the other foot, girl! This time you won’t get away.”

His large hand grabbed at her majestic dress and promptly tore it right down the middle. Jaina’s gasps and whines were like music to the men’s ears as Gartokk undressed her until the Lord Admiral was as naked as the day she was born. Then he pushed her roughly onto her back. “Puh-please!” begged Jaina. “I’m sorry! I’d do anything! Just please… Don’t!”

“Anything, hm?” Raymond was also towering over Jaina after retrieving her staff from the floor. “Then show us how repentant you truly are.” He tossed the staff into her lap. “Fuck yourself with your toy. Debase yourself for our amusement. Then maybe we won’t rape your whore cunt.”

Jaina’s bottom lip trembled in horror at his command. How could she possibly humiliate herself by doing such a thing? But it seemed as though she had no choice. With no magic to defend herself, the only thing Jaina could possibly do was submit. And so, with shaky hands, she firmly grasped her staff, turned it over to face the blunt end of the pommel towards herself, and gently lowered it toward her pussy lips.

“Not there!” snarled Gartokk. “You stupid dumb whore. You think we want to see you enjoy yourself?!” He pointed down at her small, puckered anus. “There!”

Jaina whimpered but knew better than to argue. She spread her legs and braced her bare feet against the cold stone floor to better endure what she was about to do, and then there was no point in stalling any longer. With an anguished cry, the mage’s staff pushed inward and split open the tight rosebud of its owner. “Ughh! B-bastards…” whispered Jaina, her face pained yet clearly showing a faint glimpse of inner conflict as she slowly fed more inches of the inanimate staff into her ass.

No one could possibly resist such a grand show without a little bit of self-indulgence, and soon every orc and worgen in the room had their cocks out and were pleasuring themselves to the sight of Jaina anally defiling herself. The archmage’s eyes went wide upon seeing the huge members in all their wonderous diversity surrounding her. Her weakness for the green orc cocks jerking off right in front of her face was matched only by her growing lust for the long worgen dicks with their fat knots throbbing at the base. Faced with such delicious offerings, Jaina couldn’t help but subconsciously begin to pump the staff in and out of her ass at a quicker pace though she still tried to put up a superficial front as though she hated every second of it. But everyone could see right through her.

The scene went on for several long minutes with the vast hall filled with the sound of men beating their cocks to the sordid display, but eventually one of them had to crack first. “Take this, Proudwhore!” shouted an orc as he unleashed a burst of gooey ropes all over the Lord Admiral’s body. Jaina gasped – not in outrage but in unbridled joy – as the first warm splash of cum landed upon her belly and spread across her skin. It was joined shortly thereafter by a second helping, this time contributed by a worgen who howled toward the ceiling as he painted Jaina’s face white. Soon, every single dick was cumming and raining a sticky shower of spunk all over the panting mage as she looked up at them with her mouth open and tongue out hoping to catch some small traces of their salty offerings. And while a good amount ended up on her body, most of it went to waste on the floor.

Any other time and those scattered puddles of cum would have gone ignored, but Gartokk was intent on teaching the human bitch a lesson. “How dare you waste such a gift!” her roared, once again seizing Jaina by her two-toned braid. She cried out at the pain searing her scalp, but it was quickly forgotten once he pulled her face-down to the floor. “Lick it up! I don’t want to see a single drop remaining.”

Jaina’s entire body was trembling from head to toe, and an ignorant person might assume it was from fear. But everyone knew it was from the uncontained joy within the slutty mage that she was finally given permission to indulge in her favorite meal. Without hesitation, Jaina extended her tongue and began lapping up the discarded jizz like an animal. The taste of the warm thick cum contrasted greatly with the cold hard floor as her tongue scrapped against it and endeavored to gather up every last drop. And when that spot had been licked clean, Gartokk dragged her head by the hair to another spot on the floor where a new puddle of cum awaited. Once again, Jaina instantly began to feast, her bare pussy dripping its arousal all over the place on the floor that she had just made spotless.

Back and forth, over and over, Gartokk guided Jaina with his firm grip on her braid to each fresh puddle. By the time she had reached the final few bits, the cum had begun to grow cold, yet she slurped it up without complaint. It tasted just as wonderful as all the rest, and the thrilling rush of its syrupy thickness drizzling down her throat to join the growing collection within her stomach made her head swirl and grow dizzy from lust. When finally the last remaining droplets had been devoured, Jaina continued to slather her tongue against the clean floor in mindless desperation that she might be able to find some more cum that she had missed. But she had done her job too well and it was all gone.

“You’ve trained yourself well,” rumbled Gartokk as he let go of Jaina’s hair. The Lord Admiral was still so busy licking the floor that she didn’t even notice the orc drop his pants and pull out his fat green cock, but he got her attention again when he suddenly lifted the girl up in his arms. “Now it’s time to take what we’re owed.” Jaina’s body weighed practically nothing in his strong arms, and thus it was an inconsequential task to loop his arms underneath her legs and lock both hands behind her head. Using the full nelson, Gartokk had every intention of breaking the bitch upon his cock, and it was only what she deserved.

But all of the foggy desire that had clouded Jaina’s mind suddenly dissipated upon looking downward to see her cunt displayed so openly to her watchful audience. She was being held up as an example for all the men of what happens to arrogant teases. And as she watched Gartokk’s massive orc dick twitch and loom ever closer to her pussy, Jaina knew she was in real danger of losing big. “W-wait! You said you wouldn’t fuck me if I did what you asked!”

“Bitch, you’re nothing but Alliance fuckmeat.” Gartokk was tired of her simpering, and there was only one proper way to shut Jaina up for good: by making her scream in pleasure instead of spit her inane nonsense. Though she was doing her best to wiggle wildly and throw off his aim, the orc captain had plenty of practice fucking human sluts and easily hit the mark on his first thrust. A loud, shrill shriek filled the cavernous room as ten inches of green cock slammed all the way to the hilt within Jaina’s soaking wet snatch. If there was any doubt about how much of a cockslut the Lord Admiral truly had become, it was dissolved at the sight of her own filthy juices dripping down his shaft.

Jaina came instantly. Her body had already been built up and primed for such mind-numbing ecstasy from her sloppy cum-licking that she stood no chance upon finally being impaled upon her first cock of the evening. With the flavor of more than 15 men’s seed still on her taste buds, the archmage’s tongue lolled out of her open mouth and drooled spittle all over her chin and onto her breasts. “Huuaaah! Nooo!” she cried out, not in denial of the cock ravaging her insides but at her shameful climax. “Uggh! Ahh! C-can’t stop cuh-cummiiiiing!” Her pussy, already clenching tightly around Gartokk’s enormous girth, had submitted wholly to its new master and triggered a second searing climax in just under a minute. Jaina’s dainty toes clenched high over her head even as her legs continued to bounce with each of Gartokk’s deep thrusts.

“Slut! Whore!” snarled Gartokk. Jaina was the tightest, wettest woman he had ever fucked in his life, and he couldn’t believe that this noble – ruler of a dignified nation – was such a complete slave to dick. She didn’t even put up a fight, and that was the greatest insult of all to his orcish pride. “You’re nothing but a bitch! To think you could ever pose a threat to the Horde when this entire time you should have taken your proper place as our cumdump!”

Jaina was in no position to disagree. With both eyes rolled back and her tongue continuing to waggle in the air, her face had adopted a completely lewd expression of surrender, made all the better by the fact that an entire crowd of orcs and worgen were present to witness such a total loss. “Huurrgh… Cummm, cumm!” she slurred. It wasn’t a command, a request, or even a question. In her absolutely devastated state of mind, Jaina had only enough intelligence lingering within her head to voice the one thing she desired above all.

Luckily for her, Gartokk was no fool and understood perfectly well, and he was more than ready to creampie the haughty mage. “Then take it! I’ll give more than you can handle!” With a bestial roar that impressed even the worgen among them, he slammed Jaina down to the root and fired great, gooey spurts of cum directly into her womb. Everyone got a magnificent view of the Lord Admiral’s belly swelling ever so slightly from the sheer amount of ball-batter pumped inside. When the pressure became too much to bear, the excess spurted from her battered pussy lips and spewed all over the ground that had just moments ago been made so spotless by Jaina’s diligent tongue work. “Dumb bitch! You had better clean that up too!” he growled.

Before she even had a chance to recover her fragile mind, Jaina found herself dumped carelessly onto the floor, face-down in that fresh puddle of both cum and her own pussy juices that had just been created. She didn’t even have to think. The smell was so strong, so pungent, and right in her face that all instinct took over and Jaina immediately pressed her mouth into the swirling spunk and drank deeply. Loud gulping noises impressed all the men watching as she devoured it all ravenously, but before she could even finish Jaina found herself suddenly flipped onto her back. A whine of disappointment at not being allowed to finish her meal sounded from her lips, but it was quickly silence and turned into a happy squeal when Raymond slapped his big worgen cock upon her stomach. “Time to get knotted. I would say I hope you’re ready for this but… then again I don’t really care!”

Raymond hooked his arms under Jaina’s knees and lifted up so that the only parts touching the floor were her head, shoulders, and upper back. Her legs wiggled frantically in the air until they found his shoulders and settled upon them comfortably. And when Raymond pressed his tip between her creamy folds, he hesitated only long enough to ponder the situation. “I wonder if that collar has done anything to disrupt your contraceptive wards. Would be shame if they were to fail you tonight… But I suppose we’ll see in a couple months!” And then he slammed downward in a ferocious piledriver position. It was, after all, the best way to force his knot into the tight bitch’s pussy.

A sharp moan tore from Jaina’s lips, but this time she did not cum immediately. Not yet anyways. Although Raymond’s cock was big, it certainly couldn’t compare to an average orc, least of all Gartokk’s much more gifted member. Instead, as she gazed upward at the bright red dick thrusting between her legs, Jaina had only eyes for that thick, bulbous knot at the base that bumped teasingly against her outer folds each time he trust in. The Lord Admiral could feel his tip tickling her cervix, but it wasn’t enough to really give her the brutalizing that she craved. “Please…” she whined pathetically. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, but there was enough sparkling light within them to show that the real Jaina still existed somewhere in there, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

“Please what?” chuckled Raymond. He knew he had her right where he wanted her, and it would take only a bit more encouragement.

Jaina whined again. The sensation of very nearly getting what she craved, only for it to pull back at the last second, was torturous. “Y-you know what!” Her fists pounded against the floor in frustration, and she even pushed her hips upward on every thrust to entice Raymond further. “Knot me! I… I neeeeeeed it!”

The Lord Admiral’s shameful request melted into a keening shriek once she got her request. Leveraging all of the supernatural might granted by his curse, along with the helpful force of gravity, Raymond tilted his head back and howled to the moon as he gave the final downstroke that successfully popped his throbbing knot into her cunt. The round bulb quickly expanded to lock him inside just in time for his orgasm to arrive, and another fresh batch of cum rushed forth to mingle with the orc seed already inundated within her womb. Of course Jaina’s slutty body couldn’t distinguish between orc or worgen; it just recognized cum and desperately welcome more of it. And to fulfill that end, it sent her into another eye-rolling, throat-ruining climax that drove her pussy to milk more creamy goodness from Raymond’s balls. Jaina writhed and moaned in exquisite ecstasy as more and more cum, trapped inside with no where to go thanks to the tight seal of his knot, inflated her belly even more.

“You dumb mutt!” barked Gartokk, stepping in once more to throw his shadow over the comatose Jaina. Both eyes were rolling dumbly in her skull, and she barely even reacted when the orc slapped his wet, sticky cock upon her face. “Now you’re stuck inside her! What are we supposed to do now?”

“Well she’s got other holes, doesn’t she?” snarled Raymond. Their tenuous alliance was already starting to fray at the first sign of competition over their new cumdump, but ever the experienced lord he cleared his throat and calmed himself. “Either way, it hardly matters. I’ll be able to free myself in just a few minutes. And besides that, she’s not going anywhere. We’ve got all night to enjoy our prize.”

Gartokk nodded slowly, his anger already dissipating. “True. You know this too, don’t you whore?” He slapped his cock across Jaina’s face again and again until she finally snapped out of her cum-drunk trance and gazed up at him with clarity more returned to her mind. Once he had her attention, Gartokk threw down a leash he had retrieved earlier. “Put this on if you understand me, bitch.”

Jaina blinked at the strap of leather. To do as he said would be the ultimate capitulation. Even with the collar dampening her magic, she was still Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. No device could take that away from her, nor could any number of foul and perverted acts these brutes might inflict upon her ever force Jaina’s submission. They may control her body, but her mind was another matter. _“I always have a choice,”_ Jaina reminded herself silently as she contemplated her next action. It took less than five seconds for her to decide, and then Jaina reached out, took hold of the leash, and promptly latched it onto the metal ring of her collar.

“Good girl,” praised Raymond, earning a blush from Jaina. “You won’t regret this. I guarantee it.” And as the circle of orcs and worgen tightened around her prone body – each one eager to have their way with the Lord Admiral – Jaina knew in her heart that she had made the right decision for herself.


End file.
